


Wicked

by Aviss



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things Orihime had gotten used to in his captivity days, Grimmjow's foul mouth wasn't one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked

**Wicked**

"You like this, don't you woman?"

Of all the things Orihime had gotten used to in his captivity days, Grimmjow's foul mouth wasn't one of them. It still had the power to startle her how crude he could be. She closed her eyes knowing what came next and whishing she could also close her ears, not listen to the string of filthiness that was sure to come out next.

"You look down on us, all prim and proper but you behave like a bitch in heat when you're with me," Grimmjow punctuated his words with a thrust, making her arch up and moan. "You spread your legs so readily for me; do you also do it for Ulquiorra? Do you let him squeeze those huge tits until you moan? No, I don't think you do. You like it when it's me, I don't think you've even let your beloved Kurosaki ever see you like this, open and wanting it."

She grabbed his head and pulled it down, sealing his mouth with hers just to make him shut up. He chuckled against her lips, thrusting harder and faster.

"You can't make me stay silent, woman," he muttered against her throat, his mouth trailing bites and licks down to her breasts, "not when I see you writhing and begging for it. It excites you that I talk like this to you."

She shuddered, wanting to deny the obvious but unable to. It had been one of the things that attracted her to him: that mouth, the way he spoke his mind without caring who he was addressing, that he could use such language even in front of his Master. Grimmjow was fearless, and she really envied that.

"Grimmjow please, stop," she said, a strangled whisper lost in his laugh.

He just moved faster, Orihime clinging to him for dear life. "You want me to stop? No, you don't. You want me to keep fucking you, harder and harder until you scream your throat raw, you want me to pound into you till you can only feel my cock and you want no other. You don't want me to stop, woman. You want me to make you come so hard you forget _his_ name."

She lost it, his words and the mounting pleasure making it impossible to think straight. "I want you to shut the fuck up, Grimmjow!" she shouted, startled by her own words and clamping her mouth to prevent any more from escaping, her climax sharp and sudden.

He was startled as well, and excited. She felt him stiffen inside her and come, grunting his orgasm against her breasts. "Such language, woman," he said still laughing. "I see there's still some hope for you."

…


End file.
